


Coffee: #18

by Ignisentis



Series: 32 Ways To Say I Love You [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, coffee and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignisentis/pseuds/Ignisentis
Summary: Every morning before Steve leaves for his run, he sets up the coffee maker for Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 32 Ways To Say I Love You [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602352
Comments: 22
Kudos: 149





	Coffee: #18

**Author's Note:**

> Today's entry is a little shorter than usual, mostly because today has been a little rough for me, and I wasn't up for doing more. But! Tomorrow is another day!
> 
> As always, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ardeospina)

Steve wakes up slowly, sighing a little on Bucky’s shoulder where he’s pressed up against him. Bucky is still asleep, like he usually is when Steve wakes up. He’s so warm, solid under the arm Steve has wrapped around his torso. Steve wants to just lie there a little longer, maybe fall back asleep, so he can soak up Bucky’s warmth a little longer. But he can feel the restlessness in his legs, so instead he kisses Bucky’s shoulder lightly and gets out of bed as gently as he can so he doesn’t jostle Bucky too much and wake him.

He heads into the massive walk-in closet they have in their master bedroom and changes into his running gear. At first he’d thought this room was a completely ridiculous excess; it was almost bigger than their first apartment, for fuck’s sake. Now, though, he’s glad they have it. He can get up and get dressed without disturbing Bucky’s sleep.

Steve treads lightly once he’s back in the bedroom. Bucky has rolled onto his back, the covers twisted up and falling off the bed onto the floor beside him. Steve tiptoes over and gets them untwisted, tucking them up around Bucky’s shoulders before leaning down to kiss his forehead, feather-light. Bucky whuffs in his sleep a little, and Steve smiles at him, brushing a lock of hair off his forehead and down onto the pillow.

Steve’s always thought Bucky was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, but there are some moments when it hits him all at once, like a wave in the ocean when your back is turned.

Steve tears himself away and heads to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water, an apple, and a protein bar. He doesn’t like to run on an empty stomach, but too much breakfast is worse. He chews in silence, his thoughts drifting. Mostly they drift to the man he left in their bed, and he lets them.

Breakfast consumed, Steve gets up and goes over to the coffee maker. He likes coffee fine, but Bucky _loves_ the stuff, so he makes sure to set up the coffee maker every morning before he leaves for his run. He sets the timer for an hour from now when Bucky will most likely be waking up. And if he doesn’t wake up on his own, the smell of brewing coffee wafting through the apartment might do the job. The place is so big he doesn’t think Bucky could even smell it if not for their enhanced senses, but somehow Bucky can smell coffee no matter how far away it is.

Steve realizes he’s zoned out a little bit and shakes his head to clear his thoughts. He double checks that the coffee maker is set properly then pulls Bucky’s favorite mug out of the cabinet and leaves it on the counter for him. Then he finally gives in to his body’s urge to move and heads out for his run.

Bucky’s awake when he gets back two hours later, his limbs loose and brain calm after the long morning run. Bucky’s sitting at the kitchen table, tapered fingers curled around his coffee mug to soak up its warmth. He smiles when he sees Steve, raising his mug to his lips for a long sip. Steve smiles back and walks over to Bucky. 

He leans down and slots his mouth against Bucky’s, giving him a long, lingering kiss. His lips part slightly, and Steve deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue into Bucky’s mouth. This is Steve’s favorite part of their morning routine, and how Bucky thanks him: by letting Steve taste the coffee on his lips. He tastes like caramel today, and sweet cream, and rich and indulgent. 

Bucky smiles when Steve breaks the kiss. He quirks an eyebrow playfully and lifts his mug to take another long sip. “You’re welcome,” Steve breathes, leaning in for another taste.


End file.
